Making the Right Choice
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: That could have been me Mac…or worse if I had run away. Thankfully you made the right choice Stella. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.03 'American Dreamers'


**Title: The Right Choice **

**Summary:** That could have been me Mac…or worse if I had run away. Thankfully you made the right choice Stella. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.03 'American Dreamers'

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now you need to read my other stories! Lol

**A/N: **Yes I know it has been ages since my muse was inspired to write one of these SMACKED eppy OS's for you all but this eppy was on the other day and we got an idea and just ran with it. Hope you all like it and thanks in advance!

_Note: Words in italics surrounded by __double__ quotes taken from the eppy_

* * *

><p><em>"Going to Sullivan's for a drink…come with?"<em>

_"No, I can't…case files to the moon."_

_"Case files can wait Mac. If this case taught us anything was to live life."_

_"Stella, how's the coffee there?"_

_"They have Irish coffee, you're gonna love it."_

The ride to Sullivan's was mostly spent in silence with Mac driving as Stella's eyes continued to study the pictures in her hands, the original drawings from their still named John Doe.

"Stella?" Mac's voice asks after a few minutes of prolonged silence.

"The ones with the towers…he was remembering better times…for all of us. Makes me wonder if he lost anyone on that day?"

"Could be. Maybe even the parents that never came looking for him. Could explain why he's still a John Doe," Mac gently shrugs. "But I don't know who I feel more sorry for…the Moreland's finding their missing son after nearly eighteen years only to learn he's being arrested for murder or the John Doe's parents who if they are still alive, will never find him because we don't even know who they are?" Mac quietly ponders. "Or if they did die then his identity, who he was dying with them."

"I think not knowing would be worse," Stella replies as she casts a small forlorn gaze. "At least now the Moreland's can try to come to terms with Aaron's course and the choices he made. I know it will be hard but I think his parents will forgive him."

"Hopefully," Mac agrees as he brings the truck to a stop outside the noisy bar. "At least they never gave up looking," Mac remarks in reflection. "That's what counts as well and maybe that'll also help Aaron come back to better terms with them. Hopefully."

He turns off the engine and then pauses before he goes to get out. "Stella?" He asks softly, pulling her tormented emerald gaze back toward him. "Change your mind?"

"I um…yeah you know," Stella turns to Mac with a rather fake smile, "I don't really need a drink. I think I'll just go home and…"

"Come on Stella, what's going on?" Mac presses in concern. They hadn't been working that long and were still learning about each other but there were certain things Mac knows affects her more than others; certain cases such as missing or homeless children that force that brave façade to falter. "The case or something else."

"I'm just tired."

"Right," Mac's lips utter a heavy sigh as he starts the SUV back up and pulls away from the curb. He makes some small mindless chatter about the vehicle ahead of them but doesn't really expect much from Stella in return. It has to be the case, what else could have affected her that quickly. But was it the talk about the parents bonding with their missing son or the ones that would never be reunited again? Which was the emotional catalyst that had forced his larger than life partner to instantly shut down and close off.

"Mac, why are we stopping here?" Stella asks in surprise as they pull up beside a small cozy café.

"Coffee's better here," Mac looks over at her with a smile. "Come on."

"You know Mac, I'm just not…"

"I guess now it's my turn to say…didn't you learn anything from the case?" Mac retorts.

"So much for being the vindictive type Mac Taylor."

"It's not about being vindictive, it's about learning from others. Come on…I could use a cup of coffee. Please?"

"Like I could say no," Stella tosses him a warm smile as they both get out of the SUV and head into the much quieter atmosphere; heading to a small intimate booth near the back, away from the din at the front. They both sink into the well-worn leather seats, order coffee and then wait for the friendly hostess to take her leave.

Mac slightly cocks his head as he studies Stella's intent gaze and then reaches out and stops her fingers from nervously fidgeting with the small sugar packet and once again drawing her soft gaze up to his. "You always get after me for being vague."

"There isn't a day that goes back Mac, when I look up wondering if the stranger heading for the front desk is the one looking for his long lost daughter. The woman coming up to a detective isn't asking if her missing child had looked like me," Stella confesses, her gaze breaking from Mac's and looking back down. "Those people…the Moreland's, they never gave up."

"You can't sit here and compare yourself to them. Aaron he ran away from home, on his own. Your parents were killed…"

"Mac…"

"Stella, it's the only plausible explanation. You know they would have come back if they could."

"Do I Mac? Do I know that?" Stella lightly snaps as she looks up sharply and then sits back with a small huff. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I know it's a sensitive subject for you."

"I could have been Aaron or even John Doe."

"What do you mean?" Mac asks in confusion.

"I could have run away…lived on the streets…got _"swallowed up by the city," _Stella recalls her own words from earlier spoken in Mac's office about John Doe's ominous and very telling piece of artwork.

"But you didn't. Stella Aaron was hooked on drugs and…John Doe was..."

"And can you actually sit here and tell me that if I had run away I wouldn't have chosen that same path?"

Mac looks at her and slightly purses his lips before he shakes his head. "I can't answer that and you know that because you know how much I hate to engage in pointless speculation," Mac explains as he leans in a bit closer. "But I do know you made the right choice. And I know that because you are here."

"Mac…"

"Stella you never ran away from anything."

"I could have…god so many nights I would sit by the window watching…I'd hear of kids running away and always fantasized that they made it big and that I would do the same."

"When in reality they probably ended up like John Doe or even Aaron Moreland," Mac sighs heavily as he takes a sip of his coffee and then looks at her thoughtfully. "So…why didn't you?" Mac asks, his tone soft and unprovacative. He wasn't trying to provoke a fight, rather find out what her real motivation for staying was.

"I guess it was waking up each morning and telling myself that day that my parents would be coming to the door and telling me it was all a mistake and I'd be leaving my living hell. After a while I gave up that dream also and just focused on school…I told myself that once if I worked really hard and graduated I'd be accepted to the police academy and that would be it, I'd be free. But it's hard Mac…even now it's hard."

"I know it is," he nods in agreement.

"And there are so many. Aaron…he doesn't even deserve all those years his parents spent looking for him. He coulda gone home," Stella sighs as she leans back and then looks away, staring absently at the hostess as she cleans some glasses.

"He was a coward," Mac mentions, making Stella look back at him in haste. "You're right. He coulda gone back and confessed to his parents at any time. He made the wrong choice…"

"Several of them," Stella sighs as she leans forward, her eyes following Mac's fingers as they reach for a packet of sugar. But just before he rips it open she stops him, drawing his warm sapphire's up to hers. "That's the wrong choice – for you."

"Needed a bit of a pick me up," he slightly smirks.

"Not that, what you need is sleep," she recommends warmly, as her fingers wrap around his and give them a squeeze.

"I don't sleep," Mac answers matter-of-factly as he slowly stuffs the small sugar packet back into the white plastic box and then takes a sip of his black coffee.

"That is a habit you have to break," Stella smiles warmly as she rests her elbows on the table. "I know something must have happened to her for her not to come back for me. At least that's what I keep telling myself. It's better than thinking that she didn't want me."

"I know you've tried every angle…"

"Everything," Stella admits with a sigh. "Talked to everyone I know where I grew up…friends…foster home mothers…yeah nothing. But I don't dwell on it."

"I admire your bravery," Mac confesses warmly.

"Bravery?" Stella arches her brows in wonder.

"Takes bravery Stella to keep going each day, especially after cases like this when I know they hit home a bit harder."

"Well thank you for not taking me off these kinds of cases or assigning me something menial."

"Never an option," he shakes his head. "I know part of your strength comes from helping others find their lost children or lost children find their parents, living or dead. Whether the outcome was the right one, Aaron Morehead was reunited with his parents, one more taken off the missing children's list. That's the success we take away from the case."

"Part of my strength comes from you Mac," Stella tells him in truth.

"How so?"

"I…I can't even explain it that well," Stella stammers a bit nervously. "Just knowing that no matter what outcome I might ever find out for myself, I know you'll always be at my side, have my back and never be disappointed in me."

"Never," he assures her firmly, as his hand reaches out and rests upon hers, this time it was his turn to give hers skin a warm squeeze, lingering a bit longer than she did and allowing the heat between them to generate.

"You know you made the right choice today."

"When?" Mac asks with a small smile.

"Agreeing to this," Stella answers as her fingers close around his, their skin still attached.

"I think you needed this more than I did."

"I did…and I didn't really want to go to Sullivan's. How did you know?"

"Well I am a scientist Stella," Mac smirks.

"Right and that automatically makes you a mind reader - of course," she playfully teases as she leans in even closer her lips brushing his cheek on the way to his ear. "You're the best friend I've ever had Mac."

Mac's eyes lock with hers a few more seconds before she pulls back to a respectable distance, their hands still locked.

"Do you like homemade Dolmades?"

"Depends, what are they?" Mac inquires as he gestures for the bill.

"Why don't you come by for dinner after work tomorrow and find out Mr. Scientist."

"Its food right?" Mac asks nervously, garnering a small giggle from his partner as she nods.

"It is and I promise you like it."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Stella smiles as they both stand up to leave, Stella looping her arm in her partners as they head for the door. "Thank you."

"It wasn't that much…"

"Not for the coffee Mac," Stella answers as they reach the street and pause, Mac looking over at Stella in wonder. "For being a mind reader; for being here…right now."

"It was the right choice Stella," he replies warmly as she smiles and leans in closer to his body. "You're welcome," he smiles in return as they head for a waiting cab.

For her he knows that every day is an inner emotional struggle to remain true to who she is and to keep searching for who she really could be. She could have given up anytime in her past; could have just walked away and allowed the city to swallow her up as it had John Doe, Aaron Morehead and so many others. But she didn't; she made the right choice, the choice to stand and fight for herself and her future; her choice brought her into his life and for that he would be forever grateful.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you all liked this and yeah since this was season 1 and we know Stella didn't find out about her mother until season 5. Please review before you go and thanks so much SMACKIES! :D

**PS:** Hope you are all still enjoying Beauty and the Beast (it was just updated)


End file.
